


Mothman

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: I demoni raramente lasciano andare le loro prede.





	Mothman

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt del 10° p0rnfest: ORIGINALE M/M A non riesce a credere ai suoi occhi: B è superdotato!  
> Seguito di ‘Demone falena’.

Mothman

Il giovane guardava il demone seduto davanti a una delle torrette di pietra, scrutandolo attentamente.

< Tra un periodo dell’accoppiamento e l’altro mi lascia anche uscire soltanto per mangiare > pensò. I disordinati capelli mori, un caschetto di ciocche tendenti al riccio, gli ricadevano ai lati del viso, mentre era intento a spolpare l’osso della carcassa davanti a lui. 

L’animale era stato arso e la sua pelle era nerastra, aveva un profondo squarcio lì dove si trovava l’addome ed era stato divorato in più parti, dalla sua figura si alzavano dei fili di fumo.

Il demone falena notò che il giovane lo fissava e allungò le gambe, gettando indietro la testa.

< Lo sapevo che sarebbe stato divertente > pensò, la bocca ancora sporca del sangue della preda.

L’umano era seduto sulla crisalide spaccata, che ricadeva a terra afflosciata. Continuò a studiare la figura dell’altro, illuminata dalle fiamme dei fuochi intorno a loro.

Notò la peluria che gli ricopriva gli avambracci e le gambe dalle caviglie fin sotto le ginocchia, era morbida e grigiastra, come i suoi lunghi capelli argentei. Le antenne pelose sul suo capo fremevano, mentre sulle spalle massicce aveva delle immense ali da falena.

I suoi occhi, grandi più del normale, erano di un rosso chiaro e spiccavano sul viso sottile.

L’umano era inebriato dal corpo muscoloso del demone che indossava solo un drappo nero, con raffigurato un pentacolo rosso.

“Voi, chi siete?” domandò alla fine l’umano.

“Io sono un mothman di razza spodoptera” rispose il demone con voce profonda.

“S-sì, la specie l’avevo capita. Mi chiedevo qual è il tuo nome” balbettò il giovane, arrossendo.

Il demone batté le ali, alzando un venticello, piccole spore volarono da lui fino al giovane, che le ispirò deglutendo saliva, schiudendo le gambe.

“Cosa ti fa credere che io debba anche dirti il mio nome? Sono un demone, non una sciocca farfalla che ama volare tanto vicino alla fiamma da ardere” disse con tono perentorio.

“I-io… cazzo, voglio solo fare qualsiasi cosa per voi. Desidero conoscere il tuo nome per gridarlo mentre mi fotti” esalò l’umano, sdraiandosi a gambe larghe, premendo i piedi contro la membrana lattiginosa sotto di lui. 

“I Babilonesi mi chiamavano Pazuzu” rispose il demone falena. 

L’umano, inspirando rumorosamente l’aria, sentendo anche l’odore di bruciato della legna, lo raggiunse carponi, protendendo le mani verso di lui, il fiato corpo, l’eccitazione crescente all’altezza del bassoventre.

Pazuzu si alzò in piedi e appese il proprio drappo a un gancio di metallo sul muro.

L’umano sgranò gli occhi.

“I-io mi chiamo Shaolan… e sono… cazzo, se sei superdotato! Non riesco a credere ai miei occhi”. Le sue pupille erano dilatate, i feromoni gli davano alla testa e venne colto da un capogiro.

Il demone spalancò le fauci ed iniziò a emettere il suo verso a ultrasuoni. 

Il giovane s'irrigidì sgranando gli occhi, cadendo a terra all’indietro con un tonfo, i peli ritti e il battito cardiaco accelerato, rivoli di sudore scesero dal suo corpo.

< Se anche tentasse di scappare, un giorno, i miei feromoni lo troverebbero e lo ricondurrebbero qui. Però, per eccitarlo quando mi è così vicino, ne bastano molto pochi e posso averlo desideroso anche in mesi molto lontani dalle stagioni degli accoppiamenti.

Ogni volta dovevo sperare di trovare una giovane femmina troppo sprovveduta per non avere già un compagno fisso o eccessivamente lontana da casa.

Adesso posso divertirmi ogni volta che voglio > pensò il demone.

Il giovane aveva le narici dilatate e ancora inspirava rumorosamente i feromoni, le gambe paralizzate spalancate, respirava rumorosamente, mentre era rigido a faccia in su.

“Mi sorprende sempre quanto ciò che terrorizza gli altri, persino gli altri della mia specie, ti ecciti tanto” sussurrò il demone falena.

La saliva colava copiosa dalla bocca spalancata del giovane.

Pazuzu raggiunse Shaolan e si stese sopra di lui, aprì le ali e alzò un vento che attizzò le fiamme nelle braci intorno a loro, facendole divampare.

Accarezzò il corpo paralizzato del giovane e, vederlo offerto e immobilizzato lo eccitò. Morse la spalla dell’umano, avvertendo il sapore metallico in bocca, l’odore lo inebriò.

Penetrò il ragazzo con un colpo secco, il giovane diede vita a una serie di versi indistinti, parole inarticolate, mentre la saliva colava sempre più copiosa dalle sue labbra.

Le ali sulla schiena del demone fremevano, ad ogni spinta nel corpo paralizzato dell'altro dimenava le antenne. Accarezzava il giovane, solleticandogli la pelle infreddolita con i suoi peli morbidi.

Il demone afferrò l’amuleto d’oro, dalla gemma rosso fuoco che portava al collo e gliel’avvicinò al viso, facendogliela riflettere negli occhi fissi. Smise di emettere il suo richiamo.

“In questo amuleto sono contenute le anime di coloro che si sono dannati nel tentativo di sconfiggermi per averlo. Desideravano la vita eterna e sono divenuti motivi della mia forza. Nessun ‘peccatore’ o umano è mai stato così vicino ad esso come lo sei adesso tu… ed il tempo perderà importanza, perché ho deciso di usarla per controllare che il tuo corpo resti bello e giovane com’è ora” spiegò.

“Merda, è così piacevole. Continuate! Vi supplico, voglio sentirvi dentro di me! Con forza!” gridò l’umano, riuscendo di nuovo a parlare. Ricominciò a muoversi e venne.

Il demone ricominciò a emettere il suo verso, un bagliore venne emesso dalla pietra al suo collo, risanando la ferita del giovane, nuovamente rigido. Gli afferrò i glutei e lo penetrò per tutta la notte e il giorno seguente, fino a scivolare esausto fuori di lui. 

Smise di produrre il suo verso e notò che l’umano si stava pian piano riprendendo.

Diede un colpo al collo di Shaolan, facendolo crollare incosciente e lo avviluppò nuovamente in una crisalide.


End file.
